jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hinako Ninamiya (Continuum-59343921)
Hinako Ninamiya --27(variable), Teacher, Mistress of the “Five Yen” Satsu Appearance Hinako's adult form as a tall, shapely woman is what she would likely have looked like had she not been sickly as a child, although her child form is more reflective of her true emotional and psychological age. In both forms she has long dark hair. She wears clothing that allows her to alternate between both forms, although when she transforms into an adult it becomes more form-fitting and accentuates her figure. History Hinako Ninamiya is a fine Professor of Academia with an excellent record for discipline and nearly perfect attendance. After the attack on Furinkan High by the Road Ronin and the following fight with Nabiki the sheer scale of violence and mayhem forced the Vice-Principal to hire Hinako to restore order and make the student’s tow the official line. If there was one thing that Hinako Ninomiya could not stand it was a disorderly and smart-alecky student. In her world there was only one kind of student, the quiet and obedient kind. Any other kind was a disruptive influence to be purged from the school environment. In her years as a teacher she had faced many kinds of challenging problem makers, but none quite so challenging and problematic as this Tendo Nabiki who seemed to lead the students of Furinkan like a minor Oyabun working from within the shadows. The problem for Hinako-Sensei was that Tendo Nabiki was cunning and shrewd in her approach to organizing the Vice problem on the High School campus. She had recruited a tight-knit band of like-minded followers who organized the betting pools and collected graft from their fellow students, and woe betide anyone--student or faculty member--who did anything they did not approve of, for Nabiki had very creative ways of bringing down the arrogant and mighty. Hinako felt that she was more than up to the challenge, she had gone head-to-toe with Nabiki only to come off the worse for the encounter. It had been a surprise to learn that they both shared the same teacher...or rather that the old man who had taught Hinako the use of her Happo Coin method was none other than the founder of the Anything Goes school to which both she and the Tendo family belonged. The master had turned out to be nothing more than a scheming pervert who stole women's lingerie for a hobby, and the one time she had confronted him on that and used his Happo method against him, Master Happosai had then turned around and taught Nabiki the counter technique that could neutralize it. Nabiki had faced her down and managed to apply the touch-pressure technique, and in so doing had left Hinako relatively powerless for the span of a single day. Of course to make the technique permanent it would need to have been applied every day for an entire month, a fact that had dismayed Nabiki and elated Hinako since it meant that they could have a needed rematch, which she had every confidence of winning. Unfortunately Nabiki had shown great reluctance to again engage her, so a kind of uneasy stalemate had presided ever since with neither party altogether eager to press the matter. Since then Hinako has repeatedly tried to set up a counseling session with Nabiki which she keeps rescheduling. Finally after the third time Hinako confronted Nabiki at the restaurant. Despite Hinako’s accusation Nabiki was able to prevent a confrontation by pointing out that she didn’t have proof. On her to get something to eat she spotted Kurumi stealing food from a merchant. However before she could stop her Kurumi crashed into her. After discovering who Kurumi and Natsume were she decided to confront Soun personally about the antics of his children. Upon meeting Soun Hinako falls in love with him, due to the kindly way he treated her while she was in her young girl form. While Soun was distracted by the discovery of Natsume and Kurumi Hinako talked with Nodoka concerning Nabiki’s activities. The next day Nabiki informed Hinako that Principal Kuno authorized a field trip that she would supervise. Realizing that something was up Hinako went to consult with the Principal herself only to learn that Nabiki wwas on the level. Hinako was escorted to the boat who correctly predicted that Nabiki would try and ditch her. While on the Yacht after speaking with Akane Hinako once again confronted Nabiki while she and Ukyo were sunbathing. Questioning them on Kaneda and the nature of his relationship with Shampoo. She also inquired when Perfume was enrolling in school. This was when Perfume intervened quite taken by Perfume Hinako wished her well before leaving. Because of her apparent age Hinako was placed in the nursery and didn’t participate in the hospitalities of Lao as the others did. In fact Lao ask her if she could tutor the children, so when there group stumbled upon Hinako when trying to escape she didn’t believe them when they explained how evil she was. One of the first thing’s Cologne asked Hinako was about Lao’s soon only to discover that she had had another child since her exile. Later she was sought out by Cologne who informed her about Lao’s true nature as a pirate and slaver. This caused Hinako to rush off to confront the pirate. She arrived just in time to prevent Neko-Nabiki from trying to mate with Lao with her Happo-Five-Yen Satsu. Unfortunately not only did Lao prove to powerful forcing Hinako to break the connection but she also saw Hinako’s true form and tackled her. Even after Cologne transformed Lao back into her human form that did not stop the amorous from admiring Hinako’s body though she did agree to get off of her. Hinako was still wary of being around Lao as the lady was looking her over made her frown in a guarded manner. As they were talking Lao felt the disturbance with the Dragon Orb and she and Cologne left to fix it. When Nabiki finally came to Hinako confronted her over seeing her transform into Kaneda and finally learning of Jusenkyo. Hinako surprised Nabiki by taking it well even calling her a sister before leading her and Ranma to Lao. Ranma and Hinako had followed Nabiki into the Dragon Orb chamber, only to find themselves sharing a hanging cage suspended over an infinite darkness with the others. They were forced to watch as Nabiki fought Lao and were surprised when she suddenly started doing a striptease. After Nabiki unleashed the Hiryu Shoten Ha Hinako managed to draw a coin and used it to absorb some of the energy swirling around her, thus lessening her drift as she tried to ride with the currents. Upon realizing that the children were in danger she dove into the winds forcing Blanka to dive in after her. When everyone else went off to rescue Akiko Hinako was forced to stay in the pocket dimension of the ship with Blanka. Before everyone when home Hinako reminded them that they were supposed to be bringing back Palm Trees. Luckily Ken had them flown in to the school. After returning to Japan instead of going home Hinako listened in on everyone’s conversation with Natsume disturbed by the revelation that Kodachi had been secretly drugging her brother she decided to go back in the house to find Soun and others who were being briefed by Cologne, who was embellishing matters only slightly. She later stayed and watched the match between Akane and Nabiki and Natsume and Kurumi. After Typhoon’s rampage through the school Hinako Ninomiya did her best to calm the students of Furinkan High School during an emergency evacuation, all the while wondering where Principal Kuno was, and secretly glad that he was absent. Despite the students insistence it was a giant lizard rampaging through the school building. Hinako refused to believe them chocking it up to wild rumors. Upon hearing that the kitchen was destroyed as well all the Ice Cream with in it she was filled with grief and a sense of looming outrage. Luckily she was distracted by Kishijoten who informed her that Nabiki and the others needed her help causing her to leave Kishijoten in charge while she left to go help them. She arrived just as they were preparing to lure Typhoon from underground and much to the anger of Nodoka instantly started flirting with Soun. She eventually noticed the mountain of fish but was distracted by Kasumi giving her ice cream from asking where it came from. When Genma noticed the evil eye being given to him by Frank and Heracles she agreed with Nodoka that he just had that effect on people as she watched Gojira and Typhoon fight. After Artemis was dealt with Kishijoten quickly pointed out that Shampoo was going into labor causing Hinako to congratulating Soun for becoming a grandfather. She was also there to keep him from freaking out at the thought of it. Due to the fact that they were trapped by a severe storm Hinako made her way closer to Shampoo in order to reassure both her and Nabiki that everything would be fine. When they made it to the hospital the entire Tendo and Saotome clan, plus Ukyo, Perfume, Miss Hinako, Aiko and Beiko, Ryonami, Gosunkugi and Tatewaki Kuno began piling out of Miyuki’s Subaru in a virtual stampeded. Soun decided ask Godai on his feeling about finally having his daughter back. Both Nodoka, Genma, and Soun were surprised that given all the trouble facing her Godai wished Kodachi would have stayed away a little longer. Hinako then chastises Soun after he pointed out that Godai never cared about such things before. From there the adults began discussing how much the children had matured as well as the budding relationship between Tatewaki and Natsume. After Doctor Tofu informed everyone of Lylac’s birth Soun took awhile to recover from the revelation and had to be prodded several times by Hinako before he could even begin to have a reaction. When Hinako once again visited the dojo this time with the excuse that she was bringing everyone there homework assignments Akane was quick to point out that the final quarter of the semester hadn’t started yet. Akane was even angrier when Hinako revealed that she had gone through their mailbox when she presented Shampoo with a letter. Nabiki surprised everyone by inviting Hinako to stay for lunch. However this was just a ploy to wait until Hinako reverted into her kid form in front of Soun. Unfortunately Hinako was able to prevent this by subtly draining energy from Natsume. Hinako tagged along when Nabiki took the Tendo’s to the Cherry Blossom Circus though became annoyed when Soun and Nodoka started reminiscing about old times spent at the circus as she felt left out. Kuno sensing the tension building offered to take her to get snacks. Kurumi also went with them to make sure she didn’t drain him. As they were returning since Furinkan had been quieting down as of late Hinako wondered if her services were still needed. This gave Kuno the opening to ask about her feelings for Soun. There conversation was interrupted by Mousse challenging Kurumi. After Mousse defeated Kurumi Cologne arrived informing them that they were now married. Soun protested refusing to allow one of his daughters to be married against her will. But Nodoka and Kasumi pointed out that it should be up to Kurumi. Which Hinako agreed with So when Kurumi came to Mousse’s defense after Perfume laid into him Soun gave her his blessing and left for the tent. During the match Nodoka for once found herself in total agreement with Hinako when Nabiki started going all out. It reached the point where she asked Soun if he wanted her to put a stop to the match. Who honestly contemplated accepting her offer before deciding against it. After Angel fended off the student’s misguided intentions of "showing her a proper greeting, Furinkan style," which she had no way of knowing was something of a tradition at this particular high school. She was confronted by Hinako who mistook her for some random migrant attacking her students. Trudy’s senses warned her in advance of what was about to happen, but before she could warn Angel Hinako began to drain her. Angelique was too slow in recognizing her peril, yet she braced herself when she felt the sudden pull of life energies being drawn away from her, and she instinctively summoned up a defensive counter-spell that was proof against beings who sucked life energy from their victims, shouting out the words while raising her staff and whirling it in counter-strokes to disrupt the rushing currents. However all at once Hinako canceled out her own spell and ceased drawing in new energies as her adult form became captivated by Angel. Angelique sensed the hesitation and was quick to move, her staff striking the yen-piece out of the hand of her assailant, yet she too felt all desire to go further than this die out from within her as she caught sight of the staggering beauty that was Miss Hinako in her manifest adult phase. The battle ended like that in a mutually declared truce as the two of them gazed at one another in silent mutual appreciation, and then all at once Hinako felt herself blushing, glancing away and feeling demure, which was not at all her normal state of mind, the presence of the blonde stranger gazing at her in such a way that it made Hinako feel all the more like a desirable young woman. As Trudy laughed at the irony of somebody stupefying Angelique for a change a jealous Takaharis remarked that she could see what Trudy meant by her being fickle. Ukyo, Perfume and the others were also astonished as they watched the two seemingly flirt with each other. Hinako explained that the student’s didn’t mean any harm but were just trying to cort her. They were interrupted by Trudy asking Angel to speak with her in private. Given Hinako’s nature Angel couldn’t afford to get involved with her. She also reminded her of Takaharis who all but materialized in the space between the pair and a scowling Miss Hinako. As she introduced herself the four were interrupted by Happosai’s arrival. Happosai, attracted to the new arrival among those cuties he recognized from the evening before, at once threw himself towards Trudy with a cheerful, only to be halted in mid-leap as the redhead stretched out her other hand and caught him by the face, immobilizing him with no apparent great effort. Happosai struggled to free himself from the hand that held him tightly by his collar but with no more success than Hinako as Trudy seemingly ignored him and instead turned her focus back towards the teacher. Happosai regarded her with a wary gaze quite unlike the lustful one he had worn before after she let him go. He then lunged sideways and caught Takaharis napping, indulging a good fondle before the Erinyes had time to blink so much as an eyelash. Furious the Erinyes erupted into a towering rage and for an instant she was sufficiently distracted to permit her illusion to partially slip, revealing to the astonished onlookers just a fraction of her true identity with horns, a tail, ruddy skin and batwings, which was just enough of a glimpse to cause a wave of fear and panic to sweep over them, though the effect was transitory as a moment later she reverted to the appearance of seeming normalcy, leaving many to wonder if what they had just seen were, in effect, the actual illusion. Hinako had turned her coin towards Takaharis but now hesitated with uncertainty, while Angelique moved to the side of Takaharis to calm her down. Takaharis immediately regretted her impulsive reaction, but the damage was clearly done and so all she could do was lamely apologize. Without further adieu Angelique swung her silvery bo-staff and struck the ancient master sidelong, picking him up and throwing Happosai for a very long distance. Trudy turned to the clock tower just before the bell started to ring causing her to realize they were late. Fortunately a now twelve year old Hinako assured them the faculty allows an extra five minutes after the first bell. As she Angel, Takaharis, and many of the student body entered the school. Trudy co-opted Ranma and his immediate companions to help clean up the groaning bodies that yet lay about the field. When David attacked the school Takaharis with a chibi Hinako-sensei at her side looked on with dismay, as did many other faculty members and curiosity-drawn students. Takaharis instantly recognized David’s weapon as a Kirin's Claw. When Gosunkuji asked what she was talking about she evasively replied that it was something she read about in an old book on artifacts. Ryonami eyed the teacher with a curious expression but said nothing aloud about her own dawning suspicions. She was, however, filing mental notes away to later refer to Nabiki regarding this new teacher. The destruction of the school had the effect of causing the students to erupt with dismay (rather than the jubilation that they might have felt on other occasions). It also caused Principle Kuno and Miss Hinako to resolve to end their own silent vigil, having so far held back from asserting themselves over the action. Takaharis and Trudy took note of this, but weren’t able to stop as it would leave the students exposed. They arrived just in time to prevent David from attacking Nabiki who was forming a temporary pact with Sharil. Ignoring Saki and Kaneda’s warning Hinako attacked. David reacted with a start and dug the tip of his sword into the ground as he felt his energy begin to be drained into the hand of the little girl, who abruptly started growing to full adulthood. Thinking she was a witch he ripped his sword up out of the ground and using it to block the cone of absorption as it was large enough to act as a full-bodied shield against Hinako. Miss Hinako was dismayed to feel the currents of energy that she had been absorbing change from that of a hot battle aura to something far colder and more bone-chilling than the iciest glacier. All at once the sword began to glow hotly, altering the temperature of the Chi that she absorbed to well beyond normal tolerances, which is why she abruptly broke off her attack and fell to her knees clutching at her head as something horrible and hideous attempted to assault her senses. With the collapse of her absorption field, however, Principle Kuno sensed his moment to strike and thought to take advantage of the mildly weakened state of David. Unfortunately David recovered in time and cut him in half. His top half peeled off from his lower body and landed to the side, his legs taking a moment longer to collapse as blood began to spurt from both halves of severed trunk, leaving only a stunned silence in the wake of his topple from grace and power. Which was broken by Tatewaki’s horrid cry for his father. Without showing the slightest remorse for his actions, David turned to finish off Hinako. Who at the last second was saved by Saki, who pulled her out of danger and hastily carried her from the field of impending disaster. Vice Principal Choy watched in equal parts of dismay and horror, wondering how such a thing could happen. Trudy answered that he picked the wrong fight with the wrong guy, causing Takaharis and Hinako to call her out on callousness. Hinako herself was dismayed at how close she came to dying and thanked Saki for saving her, who just shrugged that it was reflex. By this point Angel had recovered from her previous battle against David. Tatewaki hopefully asked if she could heal his father, but sadly resurrection was far beyond her means. However she could aid his soul in passing on. Respecting Godai’s culture Angel performed a Shinto prayer not Christian. When she completed the chant and performed a final ritual gesture, much to the astonishment of everyone but Trudy Godai’s spirit rose from his corpse. She explained to him that emissaries from beyond were there to guide him to his destination. Thanking her he became totally transparent and then faded into nothing. Ranma approached the scene of tragedy, grace and carnage to give his condolences to Tatewaki and apologize that he wasn’t able to prevent it. However Kuno blamed himself as for being to weak to claim vengeance on his fathers murderer. Angel put a stop to this thinking stating that vengeance belongs to god alone, justice is what he should claim on David. They were interrupted by a recovered David luckily Trudy was barely able to put up a force field in time to block his attack. Everyone was shocked at David’s quick recovery Takaharis explained that his Kirin blood made him immune to ki attacks. also much to their horror she told them that he was getting stronger. David brought his sword up high and sliced the ground once again, causing a wave of force far greater than before to orient towards the gathered party as the earth opened up to swallow them completely. They were kept safe by Ranma creating a pocket zone of safety. When they were able to pull themselves out a now-devolved Hinako fished out a coin. However she was quickly stopped Nabiki as trying to absorb that much energy would get her killed. She then promised that she and Ranma would put a stop to him without anyone else being injured, killed or worse. Fighting Ability Hinako is able to both absorb chi from her opponents, through any object with a circular hole as a focus, as well as shoot it back at them as a charged attack. She effectively matures into an adult whenever she absorbs chi, but reverts back to her child form when she fires it off. Although Hinako has displayed no particular regular combat skills, her unique ability renders potential opponents incapable of fighting back at all, if she successfully catches them. While she requires a focusing source in order to successfully utilize her skill, Hinako is one of the most dangerous fighters around when one is available to her. Her two weaknesses being her considerable, but comparatively lacking speed, and susceptibility to being disarmed, but she can think on her feet and improvise if necessary. Happosai taught Hinako her unusual techniques while she was a sickly young girl in the hospital, claiming they were a specialized form of gymnastics, but also used her to help in his panty raids. He is personally wary of these techniques, and her draining even managed to defeat the ancient lech through advantage of surprise, but the latter didn't use his superior speed to his advantage, and generally avoids defending himself against women. Despite his massive perversion, his arms are also too short to simultaneously hit all of the five pressure points required to neutralize Hinako's ability for a day. This then has to be repeated every day for a month to cancel it out permanently. Category:Continuum-59343921